If Only
by distorted-me
Summary: Muscles and scars were what defined them now. An elite team of mercenaries and spies. 'Aurors' they were called, when in reality they were the team sent when no one else would go, or everyone else was dead. Phantom: the scars. Phoenix: the sacrifices. Rider: the true reason for fighting. Storm: the injustices once suffered. If only the world could see why they lived this way.
1. Prologue

****This story is dedicated to Earth. to. Beru, who left a review on my Musings, and hopefully, has helped to inspire my muse. Thank you for your kind words of interest****

**A/N:** I find it MOST unfortunate that I am REQUIRED to notify you that I DO NOT in fact own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, or any other character documented in the pages of any book written by J.K. Rowling. I do however own this plot bunny AND Kaelen Snape who is my own original character, and who I only wish to live vicariously through (and let me tell you, she is one lucky little lady. Tho Draco keeps insisting that it is he, who is in fact, the lucky one. Such a gentleman!)

**A/NII:** This story is off canon, post-Hogwarts, dramatically OOC on all accounts, and just for safety, slightly AU…maybe…

* * *

><p><span><strong>If Only…<strong>

Muscles and scars were what defined them now. An elite team of mercenaries and spies. 'Aurors' they were called, but that's not what they were at all. They were the team the Ministry sent when no one else would go, or when everyone else had been killed. Phantom, Phoenix, Rider, and Storm. Only ever a code name written in a report. They were deadly. Feared. Whispers in the shadows. Outside of work they were the most average lot you'd ever meet. The best of friends; family in some ways. They had wives, children, homes, and jobs. Dead boring jobs.

Ronald Weasley worked as his fathers' assistant. Being the son to the Minister of Magic had its perks. It guaranteed a job in the office, good pay, and no questions. To the outside world he was home every evening by 7 and had plenty of time with his wife Hermione and their 2 year old twins Magnus and Kellyn. He was the picture of laid back and easy going. Ron had grown into a handsome young man. If only they could see his scars…

Harry Potter should be his own explanation. The Boy Who Lived. Savior of the Wizarding World. Godson of the legendary Auror Sirius Black. Adopted son of the great war hero Severus Snape. Apprentice to the greatest wizard the world has ever know, Albus Dumbledore. Beloved child of James and Lily Potter. Recipient of the Order of Merlin, 1st Class. Husband. Father. Uncle. Friend. Rising star in the Auror division. All around great guy. Held together by the best wife a man could ever ask for, and one that Harry would often admit he didn't deserve. But Ginny had stuck by his side since first she came to Hogwarts and no matter how bad things had gotten, she never left. The thought had never even crossed her mind. Their new son, James Sirius Potter had joined the world just 2 days before, and Harry was already wrapped around his precious little fingers. Messy black hair and hazel eyes. The spitting image of his grandfather, and all the makings of a heartbreaker. If only he knew how much had been sacrificed so that he could exist…

Sirius Black. Need I say more? Even at 44 he could make the girls swoon. But it was the life of a bachelor for him. After years of solitary confinement he longed for the loneliness and peace that living alone afforded him. Sure he loved the family he had, but at the end of the day he preferred to be alone with his thoughts and a glass of fire whiskey. Life for Sirius had been hard. Disowned by his family. Betrayed by his friends. Abandoned by the very people he risked his life for every day. Fed to his worst nightmares for 12 long years. 'Padfoot' as his friends still affectionately called him had once been one of the happiest, most care free people around. He hadn't let the hatred of his blood family get to him. Instead he created one of his own. The Order became his family, and he loved and protected them fiercely. He and James went into Auror training the day after graduating Hogwarts. They were brilliant. No team had ever gotten such high marks on everything! Padfoot and Prongs were recruited for a new kind of Auror force. They were trained in all kinds of combat, muggle and magical alike. Authorized to use the darkest spells, and privy to the Ministries deepest secrets. So when James and Lily wound up dead, and poor Peter murdered, it was not so hard to convince the world that Sirius had succumbed to the call of the dark, and therefore betrayed his friends. Once knowledge of his Auror training was 'accidentally' leaked no one questioned the lack of a trial, or non use of veritaserum. Fear, not justice, sent an innocent man to hell for all those long years. But Peter Pettigrew was exposed, justice was served, and under new leadership (and in defense of his beloved godson) Sirius Black resumed his role as the most feared Auror evil had ever known. If only the world knew that he didn't fight for them…

Draco. Malfoy. Dragon of bad faith. The name alone was enough to send him to Azkaban where he was questioned and tortured. Murdered and revived. All because he refused to admit to something he hadn't done. The world was a dark place when Voldemort fell. The Ministry was left to deal with hundreds of the Dark Lords followers, many claiming they served under Imperius or duress, and many an innocent soul was lost to 'the kiss'. Harry Potter stood for Severus Snape, and to the Ministry, that was good enough. But Draco was a Malfoy, and evil was in his blood. That and EVERYONE knew that Lucius Malfoy had been Voldemorts' right hand man. There was no way he was leaving Azkaban alive. The sins of the father would be visited upon the son. No one ever thought to ask how Draco had been marked **before** 17, or why he hadn't put up a fight when brought in for questioning. It wasn't because he was guilty. With her dying breath, his mother had told him not to fight the Ministry when they came, that even in all the madness they would be able to see that Draco Malfoy was just a boy. A boy who was born to the wrong man. A boy who was scared to death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Who stayed where he was, and kept his mouth shut, because he wouldn't leave his mother alone, and wouldn't let her suffer for what he had done, or for what he had failed to do. No one knew that it was his hastily scrawled letter, sent to Harry Potter in the dead of night, that had turned the tides of war and sealed the victory for the Light. And no one ever bothered to ask. He was on the verge of madness when she found him. A light at the end of a very long tunnel. Kaelen Snape was a drop of veritaserum all on her own. At 19 she had been brought on by the Department for Magical Law Enforcement for her unique methods in interrogation. She never let herself be accompanied and she never left without a confession. The captives she left behind often said it was like being caught red handed in the cookie jar by your grandmother; you had no choice but to admit the truth. In the 230 cases she had reviewed, 192 were guilty, 28 were insane, 4 were dead, and 1 was Draco Malfoy. She hadn't said 2 words to him before she was banging down the door. _"He's innocent and I can prove it, but you must let him go!"_ It took her 2 weeks to secure his release, and 9 months to get him talking again. Within a year the Ministry of Magic knew everything it needed to know. Dozens of innocent followers had been unjustly murdered, or fed to the Dementors, and Draco Malfoy had been forced into servitude, but had found a way to defy his masters. He ripped thru the Ministry like a storm. Draco Malfoy. Victims Advocate, DMLE. Seated on the Wizengamot. Recipient of the Order of Merlin, 1st Class. Only the second person to EVER receive a FULL pardon from the Ministry. Close friend of Harry Potter. Dark Arts and Artifacts Expert for the Auror Division. Soon to be son in law of one Severus Snape. If only the world knew how truly dark it could have been…

* * *

><p><strong>As always, REVIEWS would be AWESOME! Flames will be used to keep me warm and to roast marshmallows, so please dont pollute the world with your vile hatred :) Just an FYI, this is the first story I have written and placed in the public eye in 10 years. Yes. You read that right. TEN. YEARS. So be semi gentle please?<strong>


	2. Chapter One: Phantom

**Chapter One: Phantom**

"Ronald Weasley! I'm going to KILL you!" cried Kaelen Snape as she stormed through the Minister's Office, robes flowing behind her in a way only her father had ever managed, and a fire for punishment burning in her eyes. "What in the name of Merlin is this?" she asked throwing a folder from the most recent 'raid' on his desk.

"It's a file?" he asked.

"I know it's a file, RONALD, but what is the meaning of this?"

Sighing heavily, Ron Weasley, better known by his comrades as Phantom, wordlessly placed silencing charms on his office door and poured himself a drink. "How much time you got?" he asked turning around and offering his guest a glass of Ogden's Finest.

"Enough," she said eyeing the poisonous drink.

"You might as well drink up. None of it is pleasant, and what you see there is all I could mention_ 'for the record'_," said Ron, the emotional scars from his life dimly shining through his pale green eyes.

"What happened?" she asked at a loss for words. "Draco came home and I've never seen him so…so…that! He won't even talk to me, and you lot have been back and debriefed for three days!"

"They were children Kaelen. The attack was on a muggle orphanage. No one survived. There was one girl who was still alive when we got there. She may have been 6, but she died before we could get her to St. Mungo's. She died in Draco's arms. I've never seen that much blood. Not even in the final battle."

"Who was it?" she breathed.

"Dunno. And that's the problem. There were no clues. No mark, no evidence, nothing. We brought in a whole team of investigators and searched for hours and got nothing. Right now it's being pegged as some random werewolf attack. We told the muggles it was a tragic fire. Dad gave the cover that the wiring was faulty since it was an older building and that everyone died of carbon monoxide poisoning before they could get out. There were no bodies to recover, we let them all burn."

"Oh, Ron! That's…terrible!"

"I know," he said, slowly shaking his head.

"So, what's the next step in the investigation?" she asked.

"Kaelen, you know I can't tell you," he said giving her a pointed look.

"I'm not asking for specifics Mr. Weasley, but as Public Relations Officer for the Auror Department, I HAVE to have SOMETHING to tell to the press. The Prophet is already having a field day out of this!"

"Tell them…I dunno. Tell them something! Anything!"

Kaelen snorted in response. "Yeah, OK, let me go tell the wizarding world that there is a random pack of invisible werewolves on the loose eating people. That'll make everyone all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Kaelen." Ron said sharply.

"I'm sorry Ron. It's just been a rough day, and unfortunately, this is the least of my worries. Five years out and I'm still finding dirty little secrets from the war. Shacklebolt is insisting the **entire** Auror force start mind healing, and I am knee deep in a case involving a muggle mental facility which unfortunately, is mostly inhabited by wizards suffering the effects of the dementors kiss, or prolonged exposure to the Cruciatis. St. Mungo's just isn't equipped for the space they need."

"Fine. Just…tell The Prophet that it is still an ongoing case and as such you cannot comment on it at this time, but that our hearts go out to everyone involved and that as of now, this simply stands as a tragic accident. I think I'm gonna call it a day, go check on George, see how mom's doing. It'll officially be five years next week, and neither one do much good this time of year."

"I am sorry Ron, about your brother. I know I never knew him, but he seems like he was an amazing person. Fred I mean. Percy was always a pompous arse, but he didn't deserve to die either."

"Thank you. I miss them both, no matter how mad Percy made me. I just wish we had had a chance to make up before…before it happened. I wanted to let him know that I really did love him…one last time."

A single tear ran down Ron's face, the loss of two family members still just as fresh as that horrible day almost five years ago. So much had happened since then, and at times, he deeply wished his two brothers had lived. Watching his own twins was a painful reminder of the bond that Fred and George had shared. A bond that was now forever broken, leaving the remaining twin a shell of his former self. Never truly whole, but marching on for the memory of his other half.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Here is my SECOND chapter. I was just so eager to jump into this story this is what came out. Sorry if it's a bit of a cliffie, and I PROMISE y'all will get some down and dirty details that tie everything together. Thanks again to earth. to. Beru for a real kick in the arse to get back up and try again!<strong>


	3. Chapter Two: Phoenix

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken so long to update this. _'The Prophecy'_ is running away with me, and I try to work on only one story at a time, which, isn't working right now, lol. I hope this chapter is acceptable, as it will be important to the story. I will be away from my computer til Saturday, but will continue to write so I have plenty to update with come then.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: Phoenix<strong>

"Harry, you are, for all intents and purposes, my brother, so if you turn around RIGHT now and GO HOME I promise not to tell Shacklebolt that I saw you in here when you are SUPPOSED to be on paid medical leave," said Kaelen, never even looking up from the paperwork she was reading.

"Wha? How?" Harry stuttered.

"Brother, please. I AM a Snape, and my father WAS a great spy. Just because he adopted you doesn't mean you aren't still a dunderhead when it comes to stealth," laughed Kaelen.

"I think I should be hurt by that statement," laughed Harry. Kaelen only snorted. "Whatcha got going on?" he asked.

"You're on medical leave, remember? I'm not authorized to release that information. You can find out when you come back in 6 weeks," Kaelen sneered. "Good God! Is it REALLY six weeks? What am I supposed to do if something actually happens? You're out, Ron's on a case, Shacklebolt is up to his elbows in paperwork, I need a clone to get my work done, you took my secretary, which I WILL kill you for, or perhaps just hex your bits off, Sirius is off with Remus playing a game of cat and mouse, unofficially of course, and Draco is…off with Blaise visiting old…acquaintances."

Harry blanched. "So that leaves you with who?" he asked.

"If it gets bad, no one. If it's little old ladies and crazy trash bins I might be ok. We NEED a competent trainer in here. Whoever recommended that pouf Boot, needs a swift kick in the head. Maybe it would jump start their brain," Kaelen offered.

"You do know that was Shacklebolt, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, well, he must have been suffering the effects of a confundus charm. That or no one else wants to be responsible for all of the babies they have brought into the department of late," she sighed.

"And who would you suggest?" he mused.

"Don't make me laugh Harry. We have had this discussion a million times, and it always turns out the same. Father cannot move like he once could. Nagini's venom greatly damaged his muscles. Sirius loves the field too much. I have as much patience as father when it comes to teaching idiots. You seem to think you are inept at teaching. Ron is a planner, not a teacher. Shacklebolt is too busy being in charge. None of the old timers will come out of retirement. Draco is too busy being Draco. Remus is content at Hogwarts. Blaise is content being Blaise and doing whatever it is that he does," she paused. "What does he do anyway?"

Harry laughed. "Chases boys."

"Cheeky git."

"Him or me?" asked Harry.

"Both." There was a pause and then, "where are you supposed to be anyway? I doubt Ginny would let you out of the house for long."

Harry smiled. "I'm supposed to be picking up some tonic from Severus. James has a touch of the jaundice and Ginny doesn't trust anyone but him for potions these days."

Kaelen smiled ruefully. "I'm afraid I wouldn't either. For several reasons."

Harry nodded. "It would be nice for it to be simply because Father is such a skilled brewer, and not because I still must fear for retaliation against my family because of what happened five years ago."

Kaelen nodded her head. "How are you doing Harry? Are you ok? Shacklebolt wants us all to see mind healers. Like that's gonna help **now**."

Harry chuckled. "I'm ok. The nightmares aren't as bad as they used to be. Besides, it's Ginny I'm worried about. I can't tell if she has post-partum depression, or if it's cause it's almost 5 years gone."

"I feel so bad for the Weasleys. Fred was an amazing person. I wish I had known him. I saw Ron earlier, but he took off for the day."

"Yeah, we crossed paths at my house."

"So why are you really here Harry?" she asked sadly.

"Kaelen…"

"Harry, you know there is nothing you can hide from me. Walking Veritaserum, right here, remember," she said pointing to herself.

"There have been whispers…that some of the old crowd is rallying behind a new leader. That they wish to finish what Voldemort started."

Kaelen shook her head. "There's been talk of the old crowd since six months after the war ended Harry. It's just talk."

"Then why did an entire orphanage burn, with no survivors? Why are Sirius and Remus off together? I know it isn't for a bit of fun. Teddy's birthday is in a week, Remus wouldn't miss it for the world. And Blaise may be as slippery as ever in his dealings, but I know Draco, just as you do. Something serious is going on for him to WILLINGLY contact his old associates."

"Harry, I can't tell you any of that. Go home. Spend time with your wife. Get to know your son. Enjoy six weeks being bullshit free. I'll drop a tonic off when I leave, Father isn't home anyway. Kiss my nephew for me. Ok?"

Harry heaved an aggravated sigh. "You know, this is the same shit Dumbledore pulled on me, trying to keep me in the dark."

"I'm not trying to keep you in the dark, Harry. I'm just doing my job. If you were active, it would be different. You'd probably be on the case, but you're not, so you aren't, and I rather like working here."

"What if I came back on duty then?"

"Harry! Nothing is going on! It's okay. The dimwits here can handle it I assure you. Don't be like this! Go home and be with your family while you still have one! I know what I've been fighting for, and I thought it was the same for you! You have everything you ever wanted! Go enjoy it! Don't be a workaholic like my father. Don't try and be a hero like yours. It got us both nothing but heartache. My mother was killed because she wouldn't give me up, and my father didn't stop to get to know me until he was almost dead! Your parents died protecting you! I won't help you take off and risk leaving Jamie without a father! He needs you damnit!"

Harry put his face in his hands. "I know. I'm sorry. I just want to stop all this before it starts again. I can't let it happen again."

"I know Harry. And I swear to you that it won't. We have a few leads, and we have our best sources out there working them. That's why the likes of Thomas and Finnegan are here to handle the rest of the world. It will all be okay. Trust me. I have never lied to you, and I most certainly will not start now."

"At least tell me why the PRO hasn't made a comment to the Prophet yet," he smirked.

Kaelen groaned. "Because she has nothing to say, and no idea where to even start. Ron gave me a statement, short and simple, and I think for now it will have to suffice. There is no sense in causing mass hysteria when there is nothing to be hysterical over," she concluded.

Harry chuckled. "I'll see you tonight dear sister."

"Good-bye annoying brother," Kaelen said as she gave Harry a peck on the cheek and watched him walk out the door.


	4. Chapter Three: Rider

**Chapter Three: Rider**

Padfoot and Moony sat perched high on a cliff, overlooking the gathering of the motley crew below.

"I don't like this Moony. What can you see?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing good. I see a few werewolves, some wizards, a vampire maybe? There's definitely something shady going on."

"Can you see their faces?"

"No. They're covered by their hoods. If you'd shut up maybe I could hear something," snapped Remus. He listened intently for several long moments. "Were too high up, even for my ears. I only caught snippets. Something about the first strike not being grand enough and how they'll have to plan another one for a few weeks. Too much security or something."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't have time for this. I missed my namesakes' birth and I wanna see the little cutie."

"Tonks will kill me if I miss Teddy's birthday. Can we just return with what information we have and schedule another rendezvous if it isn't enough?"

"I dunno. I suppose. This isn't like the first, or second time. They're being more careful this time…quieter."

"I say we go back, see what everyone else has to say, and form a new plan. We've been out here for a week. I'm not as young as I once was Padfoot."

Sirius just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Remus, both looking worse from wear, returned to the Ministry three days later.<p>

"You could have bathed first, Padfoot. Now the entire department will smell like a wet dog," joked Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Auror Division.

"Don't make me hug you Shack," laughed Sirius.

"I think my wife would be offended," retorted Shacklebolt. "Come on, let's get a drink in my office." Shutting the door and spelling it, Kingsleys face turned serious. "What did you two learn?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. We witnessed a few gatherings, but they were small, no more than 10 people at a time. Whoever is behind this is playing it smart. No names were mentioned but they talked about the failed attack, which I assume was the orphanage, and how they'll have to launch another one in a few weeks' time, though they didn't say anything more specific than that. Looks like they're waiting for the anniversary to pass," said Remus.

"Any of the old crowd?" asked Kingsley.

"The _'old crowd'_ is dead Shack," Sirius pointed out. "I killed most of them myself, or the dementors got to them. These were all kids. The oldest one we saw may have been just pushing 30. There were a lot of werewolves at the meetings, a good amount of wizards, even a vampire or two. But whether they are a part of this new group or were just there for the sales pitch, we don't know."

Kingsley nodded his head. "We need more intel. Draco and his informant haven't returned, and I made Harry take a few weeks off. Ron is handling a small hiccup at Azkaban, and Kaelyn, though not an official part of your group, is trying to secure a muggle hospital. You two didn't tell me anything I didn't already fear. Remus, I hate to ask, but would you be able to contact some of the packs to see if they have heard anything? I just don't have anyone else. These new recruits are hopeless. Finnegan is in St. Mungo's because he was bested by a biting trash bin. A TRASH BIN!"

"You should hire more competent trainers," said Sirius.

"And you should retire from the field and do the training," retorted Kingsley.

Sirius shook his head sadly. "You know that's not why I came back Shack. As long as Harry is putting himself in danger, I will fight by his side. Marauders til the end ya know. As soon as he takes a desk job, I'll retire for good."

"You could retire and teach," Shacklebolt pouted.

"Ask Hermione. She loves to teach," snorted Sirius.

"Yes. And have Madam Bones breathing fire down my neck for depriving her of her best Unspeakable? I don't think so. I'll keep looking. I have a new mission for you anyway Black. I think its time you and your team brought back Operation Shadow. You and James were the only ones who knew it, and if you won't train my new recruits, at least train the boys."

"Kingsley…" Sirius trailed off.

"I won't let that happen again Sirius. I swear it. But something is happening and we must do whatever it takes to stop it before it gets too big. Operation Shadow is a go. I will inform the Minister. Go home and shower, go visit Mini-Harry, and report back here at 0800 tomorrow morning to start briefing Ron. Remus, well discuss that plan further on Monday. And tell Tonks I'll be by to woo her this weekend. Teddy is turning 5 and he'll be starting Primary soon. I can't be without her any longer. If she doesn't want to return to the field, perhaps she can turn the boys around here into men. I'll give her a $2,000 galleon bonus plus what she made when she quit if she can give me Aurors to do something with."

Remus smiled. "I'll see you Monday Kingsley."

"Tell Weasley I'll meet him here at 9 with breakfast. I'm too old right now for 8 o'clock," said Sirius.

And with that the three men departed and went about their days.


	5. Chapter Four: Storm

**Chapter Four: Storm**

Draco Malfoy was terrified. He knew the difference between when things weren't good and when things were not good. This was even worse; things were bad. How he had gotten in this mess he had no idea, but he now found himself locked in a dingy cell, unarmed, looking nothing like himself. He knew it would do no good to scream, they all screamed here. Driven mad by the presence of the Dementors, the captives of Azkaban found little reprieve from their nightmares, even in their sleep.

At first he had convinced himself he had been given polyjuice and that it would wear off and the whole mess would be sorted out. That had been two days ago. Last night he had managed to transform into his animagus form and sneak through the bars but he had been caught and detained before he reached the edge of the wards. It was excruciating trying to fly with a broken wing. He tried requesting Kaelyn only to be told she had already spoken with 'him' and that it had been her opinion that he be 'kissed' and then strangled for good measure. He then requested to speak to the victims advocate, to which he was told he'd be better off dying lest 'Draco' got him with an Avada Kedavra when no one was looking.

Running out of ideas, Draco tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. He and Blaise had been in the south of France. It was their last trip before heading home. The note had them meeting outside of a pub. They approached the figures, he saw a flash of silver, heard a purr of 'Draco', and faded to black. He only hoped his friend was alright. Thinking on his friend he wondered why no one had realized he was missing, but then it hit him that someone had gone to great lengths to get him out of the way; but whom? And why? He felt defeated. Cold. Sore. Dirty. He ran his fingers through his hair and stopped. Why was it so long? In his younger days he had grown it to his shoulders, but when Kaelyn had rescued him, she'd insisted he adopt a new persona and had practically scalped him. These days he walked around with dirty blond locks stuck in a never ending bedhead look. It was quite appealing actually. This hair was to his shoulder blades, and platinum blonde. Malfoy blonde. He looked at his hands. They were still long fingered and delicate, but they were somehow older. He moved up his arms. They were much the same, the faded dark mark still in place on his left arm.

Looking over his entire body (Merlin how he wished he had a mirror) he deduced that he simply looked...older. More aristocratic. When he tried to ask his name, the guards had just laughed and walked away muttering about Malfoy scum being put in its place. But it made no sense. He had been cleared. He was liked. Everyone knew he was not his father, and he had in fact, been the deciding vote to have Lucius kissed. Had something happened while he was out? Had he been forced to do something terrible? He must have for Kaelyn to speak so of him. Succumbing to despair, Draco curled up in a ball, and tried to think of happier times.


	6. Chapter Five: The Glue That Holds Them

**Chapter Five: The Glue That Holds Them Together**

**RED**

Harry came pilfering through the door two hours later, pizza and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Ginny," he called softly, "I'm home."

"In the kitchen, Love," she called back.

Walking into their modest kitchen Harry sat his goods on the table and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her neck.

"Did you get the tonic for James?"

"Father wasn't home. Kaelen said he was at a convention or something. She's gonna drop it off after work. Something about it being her duty to ensure James torments us…"

"Harry James Potter! You went into work!" she scolded. "You are on vacation! I swear you're just as bad as Daddy."

"I'm sorry! I was just checking on everyone. Six months of nothing and as soon as I'm decommissioned we get a case. You know I'm pants at just sitting waiting." He kissed her again. "Where is James anyway?" he asked.

"In his room sleeping," she said, noticing the items on the table. "Are these for me?"

"Of course. Figured you needed something beautiful, and I'm not up to cooking, so I thought you wouldn't be either."

Ginny smirked. "Sometimes, I love you."

Harry laughed. "Just sometimes, eh?"

"Yeah. Like every other Wednesday or so," she mused.

"What is it with you women? ALWAYS insulting me!"

"How is my favorite sister in law by the way?"

"Hermione?"

"Kaelen!"

"I thought Hermione was your favorite…"

"That was last week Harry. Don't try and change the subject."

"She's fine. Said she misses you. Threatened to hex my bits off _because_ she misses you. Her office looks like The Quibbler exploded. Paperwork everywhere. I think she'll offer you a raise and grovel at your feet when your six weeks are up."

"Doesn't she have a replacement?"

"Apparently not." Harry spent a long time looking at his wife. "How am I so lucky to have you?"

Ginny smiled softly. "I often imagine it's the other way 'round, and that I am fantastically lucky to have you."

And it was true. Ginny had grown up on stories of the great Harry Potter. When she had seen him for the first time on Platform 9 ¾ at the age of 10, she had been absolutely smitten. When he saved her from The Chamber her first year, her hero worshipping idolic crush had only grown. She had spent much of her second year in the shadows, finding her own place in school and being treated like a little sister by all of her brothers' friends. Third year Harry had been caught up in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and she had experienced her first bought of jealousy; first with Cho and then Padma Patil, for catching Harrys eye when she could not. Her fourth year Harry saved her father, and lost the only family he had left, and subsequently fell into a great depression. Ginny had tried dating, first Michael Corner, then Dean Thomas, but both had ended when the romantic feelings just weren't there. But over the summer leading to her fifth year something changed and Harry was no longer Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived. He was just Harry. Her brothers' best mate. A boy who enjoyed the quiet of Hogwarts Lake, relished in the bustle of the Weasleys large family, and found solace on a broom; and Ginny found she loved him even more for all that.

In Ginny's fifth year Harry finally noticed her too, and he wondered why he hadn't done so before. They talked as friends, and Harry felt himself falling for her. That first kiss in the Room of Requirement had been like his first breath of air. He had closed his eyes, taken the plunge, and then she was gone. And Harry Potter was just a boy, in love with Ginny Weasley, who was just a girl. But he had refused to make her an even bigger target than she already was and told her as much, to which she smacked him as hard as she could and told him that love would make her a target regardless, and that she wasn't afraid to die because she loved him, even if he refused to love her in return. In her sixth year he told her he didn't care anymore, that he couldn't imagine life without her, but that he had a job to do, and that she had to stay at Hogwarts where it was safe. That he wouldn't…**couldn't** risk her coming with them, and that he wouldn't ask her to wait for him, because he couldn't guarantee he would return. But Ginny waited anyway because Harry was her knight in shining armor, but she wouldn't be his damsel in distress. He had enough going on as it was.

The whole time he was gone she worked underground with the rest of the Gryffindor's and much of the DA to ensure that when Harry returned, Hogwarts would be ready to fight. She would wait for him and be his cunning little warrior while she did. When Ginny first saw Harry after his return to Hogwarts, her whole world came together, and she was safe. When Harry first caught sight of her, even though her eyes were filled with fear, he knew he was home. There would be no going back. No leaving Ginny behind. He would end it that night, and ask Ginny to be by his side. He had denied himself happiness for too long, and he refused to let her suffer any longer when she had so faithfully stayed by his side, even when he told her not to. She only proved her love further in the Great Hall later that same night when she unthinkingly stepped in front of Harry as Pug-Face Parkinson demanded the students grab him and hand him over to the Dark Lord. _"Not Harry, you bitch."_ And when he had gone to face his death, he thought of her. He knew he must do it so that she would have a chance at life, and he only hoped that she would find happiness in a world where he did not exist. His heart broke for her. But then he hadn't died, not really, and he had heard her voice. She knew it was him in Hagrids arms, yet she still asked. Her anguished screams broke his heart even more, and he knew that even in death, she would love him still. So like a Phoenix he rose from the ashes, battled Voldemort one last time, and brought peace to the wizarding world. He was finally free. Free to take Ginny in his arms; to grieve for those they lost; to be thankful for what they still had; and to give his Goddess the love that she deserved. They both finished Hogwarts together, and six months later were wed, and now, five years on, they were as much in love as that day at Hogwarts when Harry returned to find the final pieces of Voldemort's soul. Ginny was the glue that held him together. His fiery little ball of Red.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE<strong>

"Ronald? Is that you?" asked Hermione upon hearing the front door open.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "It's me."

She looked up from the book she was reading to see her husband standing in the door. "Oh Ron! Are you alright? Have you been crying?" she asked running to him and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm ok, 'Mione. I've just been to see George."

"How is he?" she asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

Ron just shook his head. "He'll be okay in a week or two. He just needs time."

The war, and the loss of two brothers, had caused Ron to grow up almost overnight. He had gone from a jealous, temperamental, flaky git; to a strong, level-headed, steady family man. When he chose to be an Auror over Keeper for the Chudley Canons (Harry needs me, and your job is here, he had told Hermione), she knew he was the one. Ron may not have started off as a gem, and Merlin knew his fights could be childish, but Hermione loved him, and she would do anything for him. In return he strived every day to make sure that she was never unhappy, and that she never wanted for anything. And while they had 'officially' gotten together at the end of the war, it took 2 years and 10,000 roses for her to make the next step of moving in. Hermione couldn't imagine her life without him now.

"Mum came and got the twins, so it's just us tonight," she said, and Ron smiled.

"I really just want to go to bed."

"That's okay. I do too. How 'bout I run us a bath and give you a massage? You've been working so hard lately."

"I love you Hermione, don't ever forget that," he said hugging his wife.

"I love you too Ronald," she smiled.

At 2 am when Ron woke screaming, Hermione was by his side, holding him, stroking his hair, whispering words of comfort, and silently wondering what had brought back the nightmares that had not plagued him for neigh 2 years.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but Ron just shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "_Please_ let me help you Ron. Let me make it better," Hermione cried.

"You can't make it better," he said in a cold, dead voice. "Catching those monsters will."

"Let me _try_ Ron! What happened?"

"I can't tell you. I won't. I won't have your dreams haunted like mine are. You are my beautiful Rose. I won't let you wither and die."

And so Hermione kissed him, gave him some Dreamless Sleep, and held him until he passed into oblivion. She really was the glue that held him together.

* * *

><p><strong>CALLA LILY<strong>

Kaelyn entered the small flat she shared with her fiancée Draco. Kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag, she had almost made it to the closet where she stored their potions supplies when she noticed something was amiss. "Draco?" she called. "Are you home?" She was greeted with silence. Pulling out her wand, Kaelyn quietly worked her way to the bedroom, looking inside to see if perhaps her fiancée was asleep. Seeing that everything was just as she left it that morning (_meticulously straight_), she silently crept back down the hallway. Reaching the living room she was startled by Blaise's presence.

"Jesus! Blaise! You scared me," she said, noticing the dead look in her company's eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

She could see an internal struggle raging, and she was suddenly frightened. Raising her wand, she was just about to cast a patronus when Blaise spoke.

"I wouldn't do that, Kaelyn. You are being watched, you see. And we have something precious to you. If you alert the authorities that anything is wrong, we will kill them."

"Why are you doing this Blaise?" she asked in the coldest voice she could muster.

"Because I have been shown the error of my ways, and I must atone for my sins," he replied.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Blaise Zabini?" she asked.

"I **am** Blaise, my dear Calla."

"You're lying!" She would not let her fear be evident in her voice. "Where is Draco?"

"Draco, has been punished. He would not see reason, and fell quickly out of favor with The Master."

Kaelyn laughed a cold, hard laugh. "MY friend Blaise has no master, so you are obviously an imposter. Who now controls you il mio dolce?" she asked.

Pain flashed through those stunning blue eyes for a moment before all emotion was reigned back in. "Fight this Blaise. You're better than this. **Stronger**. Throw this person from your mind and tell me where Draco is!"

A strangled sob. "I can't. I must do this. They will kill her. They will kill mi sorella."

"No. No they won't Blaise. I can help you. I can have Aurors here in moments."

"No!" he snarled. Suddenly he lunged for her, but she dodged just in time.

"Incarcerous!" she yelled, but missed.

"Impedimenta!" he retorted.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The small flat was an explosion of magic, and Kaelyn only hoped the Aurors would be alerted in time. She quickly ducked behind a couch to avoid a hex. "Who do they have Blaise? Tell me and I shall come willingly."

"You already know who they have. What is the point in stalling?"

"No. You told me you had someone precious to me, and that if I didn't cooperate you would hurt them. You also admitted to having Draco, but said he had been punished, so it is obvious you have someone else."

"You would not come for Draco?" asked Blaise with amusement evident in his voice.

"Was his punishment death?" Kaelyn didn't really want the answer.

"If I told you yes?"

Kaelyn took a deep breath. "I would not take the risk to recover his body, and would not be faulted for it. He would still be honored in death, for his would be the ultimate sacrifice."

"And if I said no?"

"I still would not come. You will give me the answer that would result in the most desirable outcome, and it would be but a false declaration of hope."

Blaise chuckled. "Mi Belladonna. You think you are so smart. Tell me then, who is it we have?"

Kaelyn though for a moment. "You do not have my father. His wards still hold strong. You do not have Harry. There was no scene. You do not have Ginny. You are still alive. I doubt you'd be able to find any of the other Weasleys, they are all afforded the highest protections. No one is stupid enough to go after Sirius, and it is too close to the full moon to risk Lupin. You do not have his family; they are safe within the wards of Hogwarts. There are no others precious to me, so please, tell me, pray tell, just who you have?"

"How is Potters son," Blaise hissed. "James, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not aware their child has yet arrived," bluffed Kaelyn.

"You lie. Don't make this harder than it has to be Bambini."

"What do you want? Why me? I have nothing. I know nothing. I'm worth nothing. No one will come for me. They will follow no demands. I will be sacrificed for the greater good, and honored posthumously for that sacrifice. It is the Auror Code."

"Kaelyn," he purred. "You are everything. Your father's caregiver; Sirius voice of reason; Weasleys strategist; Potters rock; Draco's savior. You, my dear, are the glue that holds them together. Without you, they will fall into glorious chaos."


	7. Chapter Six: The Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter Six: The Pieces of the Puzzle**

"Harry," said Ginny, entering his study, "I thought Kaelyn was supposed to come round. Its quarter nine…"

"She's probably just catching up on work. She still had a lot to tackle this afternoon, she'll come," he assured her.

"Well, thank her when she does, I'm off to bed," she said kissing her husband goodnight.

The next morning he was awoken by the floo in his study going off (Ginny was going to _kill_ him!).

"Ron, he greeted, "what's up, mate?"

"Can I come through?" he asked, face grim.

"Sure!" said Harry. "Should I get Ginny?" he asked as his friend stepped through.

"No," said Ron shaking his head. "Officially, I was never here."

With that Harry realized that this was not Ron he was speaking to, it was Phantom.

"What's wrong Ron? You know I'm on leave and Ginny will—"

"Kaelyn didn't show up for work this morning, and no one has heard from her all day. I sent Thomas to check on her and he said the flat has been locked down."

"Maybe she's gone after Severus, and didn't have time to tell anyone. Maybe he—"

"Draco was due back two days ago, and intel says he and Blaise never made it to their last contact point."

"Maybe they caught something good and can't reveal themselves."

"Something's not right Harry. Kaelyn wouldn't do this. She'd tell someone she was leaving."

"Ron…"

"I'm not asking you to be on the clock. She's your sister. Go visit her and see if something's amiss. I'll handle Ginny. No one in the Department knows. I told them Kaelyn was working something for me."

"If my ass gets chewed, I'm taking yours," said Harry.

* * *

><p>It took Harry an hour and a half, and Sirius' lock kit, to get into Kaelyns flat and dismantle the wards. Everything was in pristine condition, as though she had never made it home. No keys, no purse, no shoes, no note. Nothing out of the ordinary. Harry checked every room for signs of life, but found nothing. Just as he was about to leave he felt a shimmer of magic come from the living room. Turning around he saw a clear crystal ball sitting on the coffee table that hadn't been there before. He paused as it flashed gold, and suddenly he was in a memory.<p>

_Blaise standing before the fireplace looking distant and cold. Kaelyn approaching him cautiously, wand raised. Blaise saying something and Kaelyn slowly lowering her wand. A flash of emotion, then emptiness. More talking. **'The Master'** in a cold voice. Imperius. More curses flying. Kaelyn hiding. Talking. Reasoning. Buying time. But she hadn't activated her wards. Why?** 'We have something precious to you.'**" And then there was an astral projection of Kaelyn standing in the middle of the scene. She had been creating a Memory Orb. She had left a clue._

**"Draco has been captured. He is most likely dead. Go and check on father. Blaise is under someone else's control. They know that James has arrived. This is not random; it is something far more personal. I've gone to meet 'The Master'. Do not try and follow me."**

And with that the living room returned to normal.

* * *

><p>Harry flew to the apparition point and was yelling for Ron as soon as he reached his walkway.<p>

"Get everyone to this Ministry now! If they're out on assignment, bring them in. Summon Remus and Severus. Get your father. Tell Shacklebolt they have taken Calla and Storm. Contact Bill, I want the strongest wards he can summon, they know about Jamie. I'm off leave until my sister is found; I'll deal with the consequences later. Start looking for intel on 'The Master'. I have someone I need to speak with. I'll meet you in the briefing."

* * *

><p>An hour later Harry came bursting into the meeting.<p>

"What do you know?" he demanded.

"Harry, you cannot be here. You are on leave for five more weeks," said Shacklebolt half-heartedly.

"Then remove me," Harry snarled.

"I can write you up for insubordination…"

"Yes. Then you will have to file the paperwork, it will sit on Madam Bones desk for 72 hours, at which time she will set a review date for a week away, to which I will postpone my 3 allotted times siting family issues, and by that time, my leave is over. You forget my wife is the one who filer all that paperwork."

"I hate you."

"You need me."

"I do," conceded Kingsley.

"If you babies are quite done," sneered Severus.

"Sorry, Father," said Harry.

"What do we have?" asked Sirius.

"A memory orb she concealed in her living room. Blaise under the Imperius. Draco taken. Kaelyn missing. A threat on Jamie from 'The Master'. I didn't find anything else, except her flat was locked down," said Harry.

"Did you bring the orb?" asked Remus.

"I did," Harry replied. "Blaise will be stood in front of the floo, and Kaelyn will move from in front of him, to behind her couch. I can't remember if the scenery recorded or not." Harry said, sitting the orb down and activating it to play.

"Anyone read lips?" Shacklebolt asked. "It would be helpful to understand what was said."

"Play it again," requested Remus.

As the memory played again, he spoke. "She didn't expect Blaise. She expresses concern for him. She's being watched. Don't tell the ministry. 'They' will kill what is precious to her. She asks why he is doing this. Who he really is. He calls her 'Calla'. Draco has been punished. She calls him 'il mio dolce'. She tells him to fight. He can't, they have his 'mi sorella'. She says no. They fight. She asks if Draco is dead. Says she would not recover his body. He calls her 'mi Belladonna'. They speak of James. 'Bambini'. She says she is nothing. Not a bargaining chip. Something about the glue that holds 'them' together, and 'glorious chaos'. And of course, the verbal message."

"So...what does it all mean?" asked Seamus Finnegan.

"It's a puzzle," said Ron. "And these are our pieces. Blaise is keyed into her wards; we all are. That's the ticket in. It's obvious he was under someone else's control; he was never good at fighting that particular curse. Of course don't tell the Ministry, we would stop them before they got started. What is precious to her that is missing?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "She keeps her circle small. We all know that."

"Why didn't we see her be taken?" asked Dean Thomas.

"She went willingly," said Harry, anguish crossing his face.

"Why" asked Remus. "She knows not to engage a hostile, unknown enemy."

"For Jamie. They threatened to come after him"

"That's ridiculous," said Terry Boot. "Why would she go with someone so inept?"

"Because the other day in her office we talked about family. What we fought for. She said I finally had everything I deserved; that she wouldn't see it torn apart."

"But they'd never get to him."

"They weren't supposed to be able to get to her," said Harry sadly.

"And they didn't wish to cause a scene," rasped Snape. "She denied James being born. If they had come after Harry straight on there would have been a scene…collateral damage…"

"And if they had come after Ginny, they would have been dead," finished Ron.

"Damage control," said Sirius. "That's the first thing you should be teaching the recruits, Boot."

"Where does Calla come from?" asked Arthur.

"Calla Lily," smiled Snape. "My beautiful, poisonous flower."

"Anyone catch the Italian?" asked Ron.

"Il mio dolce means 'my sweet'," said Harry. "Ginny ate a lot of weird Italian stuff and every other dish had dolce in it."

"What is 'mi sorella'?" asked Remus.

"My sister," supplied Sirius.

"Blaise didn't have a sister. His whore of a mother only forgot her potions once," snorted Boot.

"Isabella, Mr. Boot, is four. Blaise promised to take care of her if his mother would spare her life. He was wise in only telling a few of her existence. Her sire was a very cruel, very evil man."

"The point is they have his sister. That should narrow down leads considerably. Who knew?" asked Arthur.

"Myself, of course," offered Snape. "Draco, Kaelyn, Theodore Nott, Lady Zabini, obviously, and Pansy Parkinson."

"I did," said Harry.

"Anyone else?" asked Sirius, to which Severus shook his head.

"I didn't tell, and Kaelyn wouldn't. Pansy died right after she found out, so she would not have had the chance. Obviously father has kept silent. That leaves Draco and Nott, unless Lady Zabini told anyone before she was offed."

Severus shook his head again. "She swore a secrecy oath, and Blaise and Draco are brothers in all but blood. They would not betray the trust of one another."

"Greyback got Nott I thought," said Ron.

"No. I did. Two years back," said Sirius.

"Did her sire know?" asked Shacklebolt.

"He may have, but he perished shortly after she was conceived. He is not an issue," said Snape.

"Who was he?" inquired harry.

"Tom Riddle," Snape breathed. The entire room went deadly quiet.

"Tom Riddle?" asked Remus. "As in Lord Voldemort?"

"The same," rasped Snape.

"Did any of his followers know?" asked Finnegan.

"Not that are alive, if any at all. The Dark Lord had many consorts. She would have had to seek him out specifically for anyone to know. Blaise himself told me."

"So were back to square four. What else do we know?" asked Sirius.

Severus closed his eyes. Talking was beginning to hurt, but he had to know…Draco was just as much a son to him as Harry.

"Is Draco dead? Do we know?" Harry asked, his voice hard.

"He was punished, but alive I believe," supplied Remus.

"And Belladonna? Bambino?" asked Ron.

"Bambini…he calls her child," said Remus.

"Are you sure he wasn't referring to Jamie?" asked Shacklebolt.

Harry shook his head, "that's Bambino."

"Belladonna is a flower. Beautiful and deadly," mused Sirius, a sly smile on his face. "It is a nightshade, very dark and rich in color. In potions and poisons it causes muscular atrophy and is almost always fatal. In Italian it means 'beautiful woman'. Seems to be a reluctant nod to her power and skill."

"So how is it personal? To whom? I mean, we've only pissed off about 4,000 people…" trailed off Harry.

"We need to find 'The Master'," said Shacklebolt.

"We need to find Draco," interjected Snape.

"Where do we begin?" asked Sirius.

"At the end," said Ron.


	8. Chapter Seven: I Open At the Close

**Chapter Seven: I Open At the Close**

"How do we start at the end?" asked Dean.

Ron rolled his eyes. "We start at the last place Draco was supposed to be and work back to the last place he made it to. Go one meeting back until we find a hitch."

"That could take weeks!" said Carlton who was a recent graduate of 'Terry Boots School of Failures'.

"I'm sorry," hissed Harry. "Do you have a charmed trash bin that needs attending? Because if Boot forgot to mention the cardinal rule of taking care of our own, then neither of you need to be here. Blaise was right. Kaelyn is this department's glue. There is nothing she wouldn't do for any of us. She and Ginny helped wash our ruined image away. It wasn't anything us Aurors did to make ourselves look good. It was our researchers working behind the scenes. We owe her this."

"We don't negotiate with hostiles," purred Boot.

There will be no negotiating." Harry had gone cold. "We will find these fools, and they will die, and I will get my sister back. And then we will find Draco. He has been like a brother to me for many years."

"Harry, you shouldn't be working this. Auror Code states that we must remove ourselves from any case personal in nature," simpered Boot.

"Shack," shook Harry, "I'm gonna hurt him if you don't shut him up."

"You'll have to take over training then," was all Shacklebolt said.

"You can't be serious!" scoffed Boot. "Just because he's Harry-Bloody-Potter he **still** gets to do whatever he wants? The rules **still** don't apply to him!"

Before anyone could move Terry was on the floor, jaw broken, nose bleeding. Surprisingly, Harry hadn't moved.

"Harry _'Bloody'_ Potter," sneered Sirius, "gets to do whatever he wants, because he is damn good at what he does. Every case is personal to him. That's why he is here. If you had half the talent in your entire body, that he possesses in just one finger, we may have a competent force. Instead it's five Aurors, outside liaisons, and a bunch of babies."

"And the girls," offered Ron, to which everyone nodded. "We need to pull 'Mione. She'll be our best researcher."

"What are we gonna research?" asked Shacklebolt.

"'The Master'. Draco's contacts. Blaise's whereabouts the last six months. Missing persons," said Sirius.

"I can leave for the clans Monday, see if they've heard anything," offered Remus.

"I'll stop by Kaelyns flat and box up all their papers, see if anything's there," said Harry.

"Thomas, Finnegan, you take Draco's office, see what you can find," said Snape. "I'll contact some associates for Blaise's' actions."

"We'll need Veritaserum," said Shacklebolt.

"I have 25 vials ready," said Snape.

"Ron, you take the Missing Persons," said Arthur.

"I'm getting drunk," stated Sirius. "I do my best research amongst loose tongues."

"I must finalize the Gala for Sunday. Can you still spare security?" asked Arthur.

"Seeing as how Harry is the guest of honor, and the esteemed attendees include half the people in this room, security shant be an issue," snorted Snape.

"Very well. Break off and get started. I want my people found," said Shack.

* * *

><p>The anniversary celebrations went off without a hitch, and no one else had been reported missing. The Auror Department was in overdrive and had split up into Alpha-Bravo shifts; 12 hours on, 12 hours off. For a week now they had been carefully reviewing information, even sending stacks of paperwork to Ginny for review.<p>

Shacklebolt started at a knock on his door. "It'd better be good!" he bellowed.

"I'm always good," laughed Tonks.

"Please tell me you're not a mirage, that Teddy has started Primary, and that you're ready to whip these babies into shape."

"How bad is it? Remus doesn't bring work home."

"Draco Malfoy is missing, and is assumed dead. His fiancée, Severus' daughter, has been taken by someone called 'The master'. Blaise Zabini and his 4 year old sister are being held hostage. Everyone is pulling Alpha-Bravo. I've even had to pull Harry and Ginny off leave. I have a department full of babies, 6 competent personnel, 2 which are missing, one of them an Auror, and three remaining Aurors that are any count, those being Harry, Ron, and Sirius."

"When do I start?" smiled Tonks ruefully.

"You started six minutes ago. I have Remus and Sirius on assignments. Snape is contacting some of his people. Ron is working missing persons. Hermione is neck deep in research. I have 13 graduates that need re-training, and the academy has been suspended til further notice. I'll set up a mandatory 72 hour marathon academy for everyone, and well start lockdown at 0800 tomorrow morning. I'll send everyone home until then."

"Sounds good. I'll get to work on curriculum," said Tonks.

* * *

><p>Kaelyn sat in her room looking for ways out. Although she had been confined to the same room for a week, she felt more like a guest of honor than a prisoner.<p>

"The Master requests your presence at dinner, Miss Kaelyn," squeaked the elf. "He be saying it is formal. Shall I be pressing the green dress?"

"Did you ask_ 'The Master'_ why I should grace him with my presence, when he has not had the decency to grace me with his?" she sneered. "And the green dress is horrid. I am a lady, not some common whore. I should like something pale blue. Silk. I wish to be covered…make it long."

"As you wish Miss Kaelyn." The house elf bowed low and disappeared from the room.

Half an hour later it returned with the most exquisite blue dress she had ever seen. 'The Master' must have money. Her room was done in high fashion, but her window was charmed to reveal nothing of the outside other than the rolling countryside.

_"Dinner is to be served promptly at seven. Don't be late,"_ the note read.

* * *

><p>"Where do we stand?" asked Shacklebolt, head in his hands.<p>

"Half dead! Tonks is brutal!" moaned Harry, face in his arms on the table.

Tonks just snorted. "Babies. The lot of you. Be thankful I only borrowed Mad-Eyes lesson plans and didn't actually bring him along to teach them."

They all laughed.

"Sirius," asked Shack.

"Nothing. No one's heard of this 'Master', or any new faction rising. Ron?"

"Nothing really. Just normal missing people. 'Mione?"

"_'The Master'_ has several references, although I don't believe they pertain to our case. There is 'the master' of the home, 'the master' of the death, and 'the master' can refer to the foremost expert in their field. I'll keep checking."

"I got squat," said Ginny.

"Draco's paperwork is crazy! He has notes on everything. He has a whole folder on possible 'dangers' and a list of werewolves we just found, and something about the effects of dementors on evil souls. Oh! And a lot of research on the dark mark," said Thomas handing it all over.

"Snape, would you mind looking over Draco's research on The Mark? Hermione, I'll leave you the dementors, and when Lupin gets here, he can look over this," Shacklebolt said patting the 'dangers' and 'werewolf' folders.

"Blaise has kept mum about his activities these last several months. The best my contacts can tell he has settled on the Greek Isle of Vouvalos in his private villa manor with his sister," sighed Snape.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Draco just didn't show up to his last meeting," said Harry dejectedly.

The others simply shook their heads. After a few minutes of silence, Remus came rushing in, eyes wide, and face flushed,

"There is a faction in the south that is gaining momentum. They are headed by Renoir Greyback, Fenrir's son. He is every bit as evil as his sire. They have sent a letter to the remaining packs signed L.M. 'Le Master'."

"So it was werewolves! Any idea on the next attack?" asked Tonks.

"No. None of the packs I spoke to will budge. While they are loyal to no one, they will not go against the Ministry because of the recent equality laws passed."

"So back to square one?" asked Sirius.

"Do you have the missive?" purred Snape.

"I do," said Remus handing it over.

Severus studied it for several long moments, his eyes finally closing in defeat. "Are we sure Draco is missing against his will?" he asked, voice pained.

"What makes you say that?" asked Harry confused.

"This is Malfoy parchment. It is an expensive blend that is unique to the family," returned Snape.

"But the seal is different. It is like the Malfoys, but not the same," pointed out Harry.

"Either way, we have our next lead," sighed Ron.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Master Makes His Move

**Chapter Eight: The Master Makes His Move**

At precisely 7:15 Kaelyn descended the stairs for dinner. Unfortunately the path to her destination was non-descript. When she arrived her breath almost caught in horror, but she managed to simply quirk an eyebrow.

"You're late," purred Draco.

"And _you_, are missing," she stated, taking her seat.

"You look exquisite," he returned.

"You look…different," she retorted.

"I though it high time I stop denying what is rightfully mine."

"And that is?"

"I **am** Lord Malfoy. It is my right to rule."

"You're not Draco," Kaelyn demurred.

"Of course I am. Why do you think Blaise follows me so willingly? What keeps you here?"

"Blaise is coerced. I am curious."

"About?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Didn't the failure of Tom Riddle, and the continued existence of Harry Potter, despite being hit by two killing curses, teach you nothing? There can be no greater wizard than the Savior of our world."

Draco sneered. "The Dark Lord was a fool. He treasured theatrics over results."

"Who are you?"

"Surely you know your own fiancée?"

"Draco calls him Snake Face. Tom was never The Dark Lord to him," Kaelyn smiled.

"I have changed. Seen the errors of my ways. My father was right. I only wish he were here to see all that we will accomplish."

"We?"

"Surely you wish to rule by my side?" asked Draco, one elegant eyebrow raised.

"Will I be your prisoner locked in a tower?" she asked.

"That depends on you," he told her, glaring at her down his nose.

"I will not stand by and witness the murders of people whose only offense is to not bow to a delusional megalomaniac."

"Pity," he sneered. "You are dismissed."

Kaelyn snorted. "Just like that? I am not a servant. I will come and go as I please."

"You forget your place, woman!" Draco seethed.

Kaelyn shook her head, a slight smile playing on her lips. "Draco and I are equals."

"Draco is weak!" he screamed.

"Where is Draco?" she smiled softly, walking away; letting the mans mistake slowly sink in.

* * *

><p>"This is bollocks!" said Harry. "All this research makes Draco look guilty. There has to be something were missing."<p>

"Maybe he just had us all fooled," said Ron, sounding pained.

Harry shook his head. "He wouldn't do this to Kaelyn, or to Father. He thinks the world of them. Besides, look at all the intel he gave us."

"Maybe he was building trust while disposing of his opponents?" offered Sirius.

"No! Draco wouldn't do this. There's something missing..."

Just then the wards went off signaling a disturbance and the group was on its feet.

"It's St. Mary's. They're under attack," shouted Shacklebolt.

"Teddy!" gasped Harry before running after his boss.

Making it to the apparition point 17 Aurors found themselves in the middle of a nightmare within seconds. Bodies were everywhere and the fighting continued. With no time to think they each assessed the scene and then dove in.

"I want prisoners!" bellowed Shacklebolt.

The Aurors adjusted their spells accordingly, Harry stunning every opponent in sight, desperately searching for his Godson. Finally he spotted a werewolf sniffing at a hole in the floor. One well aimed spell and the beasts head left its body. Banishing the carcass Harry wrenched open the trap door to reveal roughly twenty students ranging in age from 5 to 10.

"You lot alright?" he asked.

"Uncle!" screamed a voice as a black blob flew at him, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Teddy!" he breathed, holding his Godson tight. "Thank God you're alright!" "Over here!" shouted Harry. "I have students over here!"

Two medics and an Auror came rushing over.

"Teddy!" a woman screamed.

"I've got him Tonks! He's okay! He hid," called Harry.

Remus and his wife came running over, both pale.

"Son!" whispered Remus.

"Papa!" cried teddy, his hair turning a sandy brown as he flew into his father's arms.

"Thank you, Harry," wept Remus.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay Moony," he said, walking away.

"Harry!" he heard Finnegan call. "You'd better come quick. It's not good."

Harry rushed after Seamus only to come upon a retching, crying Ron. Stopping to survey the scene, Harry felt suddenly ill, and for a moment, he was back at Hogwarts five years earlier, staring down at the shredded, mangled body of Fred Weasley. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This wasn't Fred, or George, thank Merlin. It wasn't even a Weasley. But someone's red-haired, freckled son would not be returning home.

"Ron," said Harry softly. "Ron, it's alright. It isn't Him. It isn't Fred," he offered, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"I couldn't…I couldn't…I..." stuttered Ron, he was covered in blood. He had probably tried to save the poor bloke.

"It's okay Ron. You did the best you could." Turning to Seamus he quietly requested a healer, never once letting go of his friend.

Once Ron had been stabilized and taken to St. Mungo's for treatment Harry found Kingsley.

"Ron's down. Nothing physical, but…"

"I know. I saw the body," Shack said sadly.

"How many survivors?" asked Harry.

"All the students are accounted for. The Headmistress and Charms Master perished, the Deputy Head and two teachers are missing, and three have been taken to St. Mungo's, though one is not expected to make it. They had special wards in place. As soon as the alarm sounded the towns folk came running. They suffered two causalities, and a dozen were injured before we arrived. We have five prisoners, nine dead, and the rest got away," Shack sighed.

"Interrogators?"

"You. Severus can have one."

"Who we got?"

"A werewolf, three wizards, and a weirdo."

"Maybe Sirius or Remus should take the fur ball," offered Harry.

"Remus is a traitor, he won't get anything."

"They attacked his sons' school. They will talk and die quickly, or will remain silent until they are begging for the mercy of death. We didn't take any prisoners today." And with that, Harry walked away.

* * *

><p>After grabbing a quick shower Harry floo'd to St. Mungo's. Walking up to Hermione and hugging her, he inquired after his best mate.<p>

"He's okay. Sleeping. They have a Master Mind Healer coming. He'll be out for a while."

"'Mione, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I knew this was coming. He never grieved properly, and it was all getting to be too much. I'm just glad someone was there for him when he finally broke," she said.

"He's my best mate, yeah? My brother. Doesn't matter I married Ginny. We were brothers before that. And even if you had married a pouf like Krum, were still family too, 'Mione. We've seen too much together to be anything less. You and Ron were my first friends, and I'll see you guys through to the end, grey hair, walkers, and all," he laughed. Hermione laughed too. "I've got to get going. Tell him I'll stop in later, and he owes me for his paperwork that I'll do. I want box seats to the Quidditch Worlds."

"Thank you for stopping by Harry."

"Don't mention it. It's what families do. We protect each other."

* * *

><p>Harry came billowing into the Auror Department, turning heads as he did.<p>

"Crickey Harry! For a minute there, I thought you were Snape," gasped Dean.

"Ron's 10-7 for a while. Any luck with the hostages?"

"The wolf died. His heart exploded," offered Dean

"No it didn't. Remus let Moony out to play and ripped it from the bastards' chest," said Sirius, like he was discussing the weather, or the latest Quidditch scores.

"And?" asked Harry.

"Just said _'The Master'_ sent him and that he would rather die than betray his Savior," said Seamus

"What about the others?"

Somewhere within the Department came an ear splitting scream.

"That would be Carmichael," snorted Boot.

"Father I assume?"

"He is one sadistic man. Remind me to never be on the bad end of him," whispered Carlton.

"You miss potions?" asked Boot.

"Durmstrang," said Carlton to which they all nodded and another scream tipped through the halls.

"I won't be able to concentrate over that. Perhaps I should let the other three simmer for a bit, then tell them two of their buddies are dead and see how they sing," mused Harry.

"I dunno…that one kinda freaks me out. He smiles every time he hears a scream," said Sirius. "He's not right."

Harry sighed. "Guess I'll start with him. Name?"

"Thranduil," said Boot.

"Like Lord of the Rings Thranduil?" asked Harry.

"The Hobbit, actually," said Dean.

"What are you lot on about?" asked Sirius.

"It's a muggle series. Books. Thranduil is the Elven king of Mirkwood. He's Legolas father, who is the elf in the Fellowship. Good books," explained Harry.

"He kinda looks like an elf. All haughty and shit," mused Sirius.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why do I always get stuck with the weirdoes?"

They all laughed as he headed down the hall to the interrogation rooms.

* * *

><p>Entering the room, Harry surveyed the man, just as he was being surveyed.<p>

"So this is the **'great'** Harry Potter? I don't see what all the fuss is about, really," he purred.

"You look an awful lot like a Malfoy," Harry said. "Are you _'The Master'_? We know he's associated in some way with that lot." The man scoffed. "What kind of name is Thranduil?" He tried again.

"Mine, obviously," said the man in his silky voice.

"Are you a Malfoy?" The man raised an elegant eyebrow. "Look, I don't have all day, so we can be nice, or you can die slowly while I get my answers," Harry steamed.

"We each of us die slowly. Growing slightly older with each passing day; one day closer to our death. Is that not so?"

"How are you involved with 'The Master'?"

"Who said I was?" the blonde man inquired. Harry just snorted, to which the man smiled. "I was simply viewing a situations descent into glorious chaos."

"Where is Kaelyn?" Harry asked, eyes hard and voice cold.

"Who?" Thranduil smirked.

"My. Sister!" Harry ground out.

"_No idea_."

"I will **kill** you, you filthy excuse for a Malfoy wannabe!"

"Not, a 'want-to-be'," the man snarled.

"So you are a Malfoy!" Harry said triumphantly, the man just smiling. "You are too old to be the son of Lucius. His disowned brother, perhaps?"

"Hardly! I simply came into my inheritance and left to claim what was mine."

"What inheritance?" snarled Harry, tired of the word games.

"My creature inheritance."

"Your…what?" gaped Harry.

"You silly boy! My. Creature. Inheritance. Malfoy blood is not as pure as Lucius would have everyone think, Draco's even more so. I suspect Lucius was jealous that I had received something that he did not."

"What are you on about?"

"The Malfoys carry Elven blood in our veins. It makes for the fine, aristocratic features. I came into that inheritance, and my twin did not. He was quite furious."

"Where is Draco?"

"My nephew? He has been _'dealt with'_ I am told."

"By whom?"

"'The Master', of course."

"And who IS 'The Master'?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I shall kill you quickly," Harry seethed.

"You cannot kill that which is immortal."

With that Harry threw his chair against the wall and stormed out.

* * *

><p>"How many hostages are left?" asked Remus.<p>

"One," said Harry. "The elf. He knows something."

"And the bodies?" asked Sirius.

"Banished," rasped Severus.

"Father, don't speak. You have overexerted yourself. Kaelyn will have my head for not taking better care of you," moaned Harry.

"Clues?" asked Shacklebolt.

"The werewolf was useless," sighed Remus.

"Crabbe and Goyle, Jr., actually. Said they were returning the favor for an old school mate," said Sirius.

"Dad…did Draco…did he have 'creature' blood?" asked Harry to which Snape just nodded. "High Elven?" Another nod. "I thought he was Veela?"

"Cissa," choked Severus.

Harry nodded. "So then Draco has betrayed us?" he asked, his voice full of sadness.

Severus shook his head and getting Harry attention, dropped his shields. "Carmichael said this isn't Draco, though it looks like him. His hair is longer, his voice older, smoother. Possibly he is being controlled by someone?" Harry relayed.

"No," said Sirius. "I taught Draco how to throw the Imperius myself. He's quite good."

"Did Carmichael say where base is?" asked Remus, but Severus shook his head.

"Have all the Malfoy properties been searched?" asked Shacklebolt.

"He sold most of them. There is the London flat where Draco and Kaelyn live, and the house by the shore. Too many bad memories in the rest," supplied Harry.

"What about Zabini?" asked Sirius.

"He only has his private villa manor. Zabini Manor has been locked down for Isabella when she comes of age, and he sold the flat in London to a muggle business," offered HARRY from Snapes thoughts.

"Are there any other Malfoys we missed?" asked Sirius.

"Who knows," sighed Harry, his head starting to hurt. "Did you know Lucius has a brother, Father?"

Snape just shook his head 'no', his voice exhausted for the day.

* * *

><p>"I grow tired of these games, Good Sir," drawled Kaelyn.<p>

"Why won't you come to me?" he smirked.

"Because I am promised to Draco Malfoy, and you are not he."

"I could be," the man smiled.

"Tell me who you are. Show me your true face. If what you say is true, then Draco is as good as dead, and I will have been declared a traitor. If I am to be _your Queen_, bestow upon me the honor of knowing _my King_," she purred, letting her High Elven heritage shine through.

"You are very persuasive," he mused.

"When I want to be," she smirked.

"How do I know that you won't betray me?" he asked.

"Because I am a Snape. We are self-preservationists by nature. If I run, I will be killed. By you. By your servants. By the Ministry. It matters not. If I fight, I will be restrained and tortured. If I rule by your side, then I will be afforded a life of comfort, and assume that my only duties will be to obey you, keep my mouth shut, and provide you an heir."

"Smart girl."

"I've been studying," she smiled.

"If you have created a trap, you will die," came his venomous reply.

"I have simply…**chosen**…My King. _Let_ me be your Queen."

And with that the white haired man lowered his hood, revealing his true face for the first time since her capture, and Kaelyn promptly fainted.


End file.
